Finding Soul Mate
by Princess Mai of Darkness
Summary: Tia left her home Volterra, Italy because she want to found her old soul mate that up and disppears from her life, but living with Carlisle families going to be hard all cause she is a half-breed and thinking to herself she will not found that mate ever again. IS Tia going to give up love for good?


Tia White been living with the Volturi for long time because Tia is a hybrid, she been living in Volterra, Italy they been treating her as their own but keep an eye on her to make sure she don't that won't attack any humans. However, Tia been asking Aro can she go to school to keep her out trouble therefore she notice that her skin do not glow like everybody else does and she can control her thirst for human blood. However, Tai was doing some research online that there a school in Fork Washington it calls Fork High School which she know her uncle Carlisle live there with his family. But Tia know that she have to tell Aro and getting permission from him however it's going to be hard get approve of. But come thinking of that Tia was just thinking of leaving Volterra, Italy but knowing them they probably would have Jane, Felix and Demetri track her down however she still have money left over that mean she can buy her plane ticket therefore heading back to the castle to pack her things and getting on the plane to Fork Washington.

As enter into the main room, Aro Caius and Marcus sitting at dining room table and saw her walking inside castle.

"Tia, where have you been?" Asked Aro

"I been walking around that all, I just need some fresh air." said Tia

"You didn't feed on human in the public did you?" said Aro

"No, but I am going to head to my room and lay down couple hours." said Tia

"Alright," said Aro

That was close one with the plane ticket in her back pocket and still heading to her bedroom after she got inside she locked the door behind her then start packing her clothes into suitcase because Tia want to get away from here and have a life of her own. They always keep an eye on her to make sure she does not get out of place beside hunting newborn vampires. Tia sitting in her room looking around after got everything into her suitcase, hearing the humans coming into the hall knowing it must be dinner time so she must take this change before her vampire family find out that she is even gone. Unlocking the door beside leaving a letter on her bed and start walking down the hall and hearing the human screaming for their lives after passed the human body that was on the floor, as making a move to leave. Tia throat start to burn like fire, but stick her suitcase next to the desk in the hall trying to get herself together before heading out of the castle.

Tia heading into the elevator until Felix stops the door for going down then Heidi step which she can smell the human scent on them which it make her throat burn can more therefore Tia try to cover her nose with her hand which it didn't work and Felix saw her suitcase behind her.

"Going somewhere?" said Felix

"I am going to stay with some friends, and will be back in months," said Tia

"You know that you are not allow to leave that long period of time," said Felix

"You know that you will get trouble, if master found out," said Heidi

"They would get over, I have Heidi number if anything goes wrong," said Tia

As the elevator door opening up Tia pulled her suitcase behind her and heading out of the castle where you see the humans walking around the town as Tia see the taxi driver was waiting for her therefore she put her suitcase into the trunk as she getting into the car telling the driver where she want to go to.

Finally made to the airport as the driver pulled up, she pays the taxi driver as he was getting her things out of the trunk. Tia heading inside of the build, knowing that she must to check to what time her plane does is going to leave, heading to the counter to talk to the nice lady while she is tagging Tia bag.

"Can I please have ID, passport, ticket?" said young women

"Here you go," said Tia

As the young looking up for her information Tia is looking around the build there are so many new smell which it making her crazy so hopeful she didn't have to sit near somebody talking too much or try to hit on her. Tia took her things from the lady, and putting it back into her mini backpack that is on her back, telling her that her pane will leave in 5 min so Tia start walking right now which she did, now walking the fast as she could finally made it. Show the flight attendant her ticket, point to her the first class, found her sit 3-B, putting her suitcase into the holder, sit next to the window, and look outside until an older man sitting next to her wishing that he could pick another seat because you can smell the alcohol on his breath. As soon as he start to sit down he start to talking around his life and the alcohol coming out strong like brandy then he start to touching her leg and rubbing it.

"What a sexy women like you taking the plane by yourself?" said older man

"If you don't get your hand off my lap, I will make your head spin around," said Tia

"I like foxy coming on give me a kiss on the cheek and I will leave you alone," said older man

"Get the hell away from me," said Tia

Tia push the flight attendant button because she really want to change her sit or moved him finally the women came to us and Tia smiles at her, and seeing the drunk man was hanging on all over her.

"You want to change seat," said Flight attendant

"Yes please, away from him," said Tia

"Sure thing," said Flight attendant

As Tia removed herself and her things from her old seat and find another one that is by myself therefore took her iPod out of her backpack then putting the ear headphone on her ear and start to listen to her music without being disturb by anyone. As Tia looking out of the window checking her cell phone and notice that no message or missed calls. Thinking to herself that she should get some rest before arrive at Settle Washington airport knowing that drunk probably make his moves on her again looking in her seat before closing her eyes and sleep until she got this feeling that somebody is watching her from a distance which she didn't care all. After three hours on the plane, finally make to Settle Washington airport Tia got her things off the plane then heading for the outside where you can see the cabs parking. Tia for an empty cab that can talk to her where she wants to go, therefore, she found one and getting inside of the car the driver look at her into his mirror before asking Tia where she heading to

"I am going to Forks High School. Do you know where is at?" said Tia

"Yes, I know where that because my daughter goes there," said cab driver

"Alright that where I want to go," said Tia

When the driver pulled off out of the parking spot Tia notice that her contact lens getting dry therefore, she searches into her backpack for the eyes drop when she could not look for it. She just remember that she probably left them at home that mean she have to remove her lens from her eyes and putting her eyes glassed on until she get to the school where she heard that her uncle it a doctor to the town. Tia wish that she have a car of her own but Aro want to keep her in the castle for the rest of her life, as we enter into the Forks it a quiet town to live no wonder moved this family here like normal people. There a lot of tree around town which it pretty cool, Tia is looking at her watch it was only 1:00 pm hopeful school don't let out early as we pulling up the school parking lot. Tia got of the backseat and walked up to the driver window and pulled down her shades and have the male looked into her eyes.

"Don't leave from this spot until I return, understand," said Tia

"Sure then miss," said driver

Tia love to use that power to make anyone do her bet but Aro told her to stop using it because some human know how to break out of it anyways Tia start walking upstairs to the door and opening it up then start walking to the main office. The odd thing is that Tia can't smell werewolf either vampire because she was born without that smell but only smell human which that is kindly weird to her as heading into the main office the sense got stronger as she walked inside like some female is on their period or something. An older woman with gray came up to the counter to see Tia walking inside and up to the women.

"Hello, I am looking Doctor Cullen, for my dad who very ill," Tia

"Why he won't go the hospital?" said older women

"My father hate hospital ever since he was kid so can you please tell me where can I find him or I just wait by his car." said Tia

"His office is down the hall on the left." said older women

"Thank you." said Tia

As Tia heading out of the main office and start heading down the hall to her where the school bell just ring therefore the football player and the other boys saw Tia walking down the hall but she never paid an attend to human they only food to her sometimes. Finally made to his office and knock first see that he was seeing some of the student but took a seat outside waiting for him to finish, she want to take her sunglass off because of her red eyes she can't. When the student left, Tia walked into the room and sit in the chair while he had his back turn therefore Carlisle became shock of a new vampire sense then turn around Tia turn around and smiles at him.

"Hello Uncle Carlisle, how you been these years?" said Tia

"Tia, why are you here?" said Carlisle

"I can't visit my favorite uncle." said Tia

"I thought Caius was your favorite uncle?" said Carlisle

"Caius start thinking that because I been living with them the past years therefore they are driving me nuts." said Tia

"Well you can meet the rest of the family." said Carlisle

"Where is your car so I can put my suit case in it?" said Tia

"It's in the teacher parking, so here is the keys don't lose them." said Carlisle

"Before I go to your car is there a lunch room I can go to get something to eat?" said Tia

"I have food at the house you can there." said Carlisle

"Alright, uncle." Tia

After Carlisle and Tia got into the car and heading to his house, not saying anything just looking out of the window to see that we are more and more from the town and into the woody area. Tia thinking that their house must be in the wood away from the town people's until Tia cell phone ring therefore she looked at the call id to see who is it which it say from Italy. Darn it from them But Tia let it go to voicemail and turn off the phone and put back into her backpack as we getting close to the house Tia can see have big it was which it look like a glass house. Therefore, they pull into the garage after pulled into the house.

Something caught Tia off track because she can sense another creature in the area like over river as he or she about to head into the house she can hear wolf howling in the wood. Tia look around the house to see how big it is inside continuing to walk thought the house until she met Carlisle wife is sweet and nice then hug her. Now getting hungry from the trip and want to walk into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

"Uncle Carlisle, it okay for me to use your kitchen to fix something to eat?" said Tia

"Sure then Tia just clean up the mess afterward." said Carlisle

"Alright uncle." said Tia

Walking into the kitchen and start fixing something to eat because Tia was very hungry and not even thirsty at all which that going to backfire on her later. Tia fix her cheeseburger and French fried and onion rings looking around the kitchen for something to drink after finish cooking cleaning up the dishes and put it away while she is eating her meal. When Tia hear the front door opening but did not paid no mind but she took her food outside on the dock because the fresh air until she is ready to come back inside.

As look at nature which it a beautiful thing ever, looking down from the dock and seeing car coming up in the driveway hopefully that Aro don't send Jane, Felix or Demetri to come and get her, sitting on the dock then feeling sleepy by eating all the food Tia went to sleep. The more sleep she was in she heard a wolf howling again like it was calling for her not waking up, the wind felt good then she heard her uncle talking to somebody then slowly opening her eyes and saw his family.

"Tia, this is Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper my kids that I adoptive children. Everybody this is my niece Tia White, she is a half-human and half-vampire who can't smell werewolves like she should and she can goes outfit and don't glow like everybody else which that is rare. Say Hello to everyone Tia" said Carlisle

"Hello, everybody it good to see you, I been waiting to come and visit but Aro always told me "no" but it does matter now" said Tia

"You are telling me that Aro don't know that you are here," said Edward

"Nope, he never tell that I left out of the castle for a long period time plus they useless tell Felix to come and get me," said Tia

"You going to get us kill, because they don't know that Bella is still human," said Edward

"Don't get your boxer in a knot, plus I had many human boyfriends in the days but it seem that they always disappear on our second dates and I always knew it was Volturi anyways it good to see you guys. However do you guys have a place where I can feed on?" said Tia

"You mean animal right?" said Alice

"Yes, animal because I am thirst and I should be feeding after I eat solid food," said Tia

"Sure, we will hunt later after we get you to your room," said Alice

"Thank you, Alice right," said Tia

"Yes, I want you to meet our new family member," said Alice

"Okay," said Tia

When Tia and Alice heading upstairs to show Tia her room where she going be staying at until she is ready to go back home after Tia out her things into the bed. Tia went into the bathroom to put in her brown contact lens before heading our going to haunt with the family.


End file.
